


宝贝别挂电话

by Thgilemil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thgilemil/pseuds/Thgilemil





	宝贝别挂电话

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Don't Hang Up So I Can Tell You What You Need To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985594) by [Nightwing11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing11/pseuds/Nightwing11). 

史蒂夫的手臂拼命伸着，鲜血覆盖并从他指尖滴落，让手指划过嶙峋的地面。

他呻吟着，每动一下都痛苦不堪，他心里责备自己如此愚蠢、如此漫不经心。他明知道九头蛇仍对他和巴基穷追不舍，明知道他们就等着先发制人，采取行动抓住或杀了他们俩。

但他还是独自去跑步了。而且他明知道，明知道他们有人数优势。九头蛇害怕公平的战斗比孩子怕鬼更甚。但山姆出城探望母亲了而巴基……

巴基，在他回到史蒂夫身边六个月后，在史蒂夫的话语让他逃出九头蛇的监控带他回家之后，仍被噩梦缠绕。

多数夜晚，巴基都睡眠不足，或许好点能睡四、五小时。开始的时候，他在呼喊中惊醒，因噩梦而剧烈颤抖，无法平静。而现在，他也许喘息着醒来，在看清周围之前僵硬一小会儿。

有几个夜里他压根睡不着。他起床走来走去，检查每一扇门窗，并定期观察周围环境。在这些晚上，史蒂夫就陪他醒着，有时巴基对他的熬夜陪伴感到愧疚，变得焦躁不安，史蒂夫就睡在沙发上，让巴基不会一个人待着。

而少数晚上，谢天谢地越来越算不上少了，巴基能睡过整夜。他蜷在史蒂夫身边，头靠在这个金发美人的胸口，让超级士兵的稳定心跳声哄他入睡。而且正如他知道史蒂夫的存在永远，永远，意味着安全，巴基睡得像过去那么沉，沉得足够让史蒂夫能下床过他的早上也不会打搅巴基的睡梦。

史蒂夫沉浸在这些时刻里。知道巴基安全温暖且被爱着，吃得饱还比过去70年都休息得好，这让史蒂夫被幸福和满足充盈，有时候他觉得心满得要溢出来。

所以这天早上，当他在破晓时分醒来，巴基还睡着，嘴张着还有一小滩口水滴落在枕头上，史蒂夫没法说服自己叫醒这个人。于是他在巴基前额印上一个最轻柔的吻，在枕头上留了个纸条，告诉他自己出去跑步一两小时后回来。

史蒂夫系好跑鞋，跑向波多马克河和C&O运河间的比利山羊小径，比巴基或山姆在身边时跑得更用力。耳机传出Dropkick Murphys的歌，有那么一会儿世界都远去了。

而他早该知道。他当然知道他不该独自出门，没带盾或是任何武器。

九头蛇特工就埋伏在树丛里，几十个，武装着枪和警棍和泰瑟枪。所有人只有一个任务：杀死美国队长。

不幸的是，他们成功了。

史蒂夫顽强地战斗，尽管身中数枪又受到泰瑟枪电击，仍设法干掉了所有人。

然而，就在他们失去意识之前，一个特工打出了幸运的一枪，正中史蒂夫胸口。冲击力让史蒂夫踉跄着后退了一步——

越过了他所在的悬崖……

然后落在下面的尖石上。

现在，猛烈喘息着，他的躯体被撕裂穿透，而他正拼命够着指尖几英寸外的手机，并向上天祈求手机没被摔坏。

不，史蒂夫不是要求救。他已经知道了，现在，在这清晨的光线里，河水上清凉的风拂过他的脸，水花溅上他的身躯，他的时候到了，他一次又一次逃离的死神终于还是来带他走了。

但史蒂夫的最后一刻，他仅存的宝贵的时间，嗯，他想让这些有点价值。

终于，尽全力拉紧了穿透身体的岩石，甚至把伤口划得更开，他的指尖贴上手机，又碰了几次才抓住。

屏幕已经碎了，现在更覆满红色的指纹和史蒂夫抹上去的血迹，但依旧亮了起来，虽然那张史蒂夫和巴基在沙发上接吻的照片（克林特在他俩不知道的时候照的）在裂纹、灰尘和史蒂夫模糊的视线里几乎看不见了。

史蒂夫笨拙地按下巴基的快速拨号。在第三次尝试后，他终于听到了电话接通的美妙响声。他仰躺着，巨大的岩石仍穿透胸口，咳嗽几声后牙齿和舌头都沾满了血。

他吐出一口，清清嗓子。

而谢天谢地，如此幸运，巴基·巴恩斯美丽的声音正通过无线电波传来。

“嘿，史蒂薇。”他爱人嗓音中的笑意明显。而无视疼痛与模糊的视线，一个笑容也攀上史蒂夫的嘴角，只因为巴基今天心情不错。“你还好？”

“是啊，巴基，我挺好。”史蒂夫说着谎，他从手机旁转开头吐出积在口中的血。“就是想……问问你怎么样。”

“我好得不能再好啦。你确定你还好嘛，伙计？你出去好久了。”

“对啊，就……觉得今天早上该多跑几英里。”

巴基哼了哼。“就跟你需要有氧运动似的。”然后是一击，“你快到家了吗？”

史蒂夫轻笑一声，不得不暂停咽下嘴里得血好让巴基别怀疑。“怎么，已经想我了？”

“想得美啦混蛋。我只想让你带几个甜甜圈回来。”

“混球。”史蒂夫说。

眼泪开始在这金发美人的眼睛里蓄起来，因为天杀的他才刚让巴基回到身边。而巴基为此经历了那么多。史蒂夫刚找到他的时候，巴基就像一个影子，一个空壳，一张冬日战士戴的面具。

但是，神啊，现在史蒂夫看着巴基而那就是巴基。他又开始讲那些一样的老套双关语，露出一样的狂妄笑容，还有那些用力的、肩膀都颤抖的大笑，正如战争之前那些一样。可现在……

史蒂夫猛得合上眼睛，他意识到他再也看不到巴基睡成好笑形状的头发了。再也不能注目于穿着史蒂夫过大的卫衣的巴基。他将再也无法把巴基拥在怀里，闻到那泥土的干净的山的气息混合着巴基最爱的椰子洗发水——

而且，哦上帝啊，他会留下巴基一个人。是啊，这个前杀手和克林特建立了一段友谊，克林特从不让他迫于压力说话，却会带他去靶场或看电影，他在心情好的时候也开始向山姆敞开心扉。

可在心情不好的时候，巴基需要史蒂夫在身边。他需要那种脚踏实地的、镇静的感觉。史蒂夫把手按在他肩上或用胳膊环着他的腰。他需要在桌下勾着他的脚踝或手指梳理他的头发。还有——

史蒂夫咬住拳头压抑他不断冒出来的啜泣，因为他怎么能如此愚蠢？如此漫不经心？现在巴基将要再度只剩他自己了，而史蒂夫将无法在巴基身边，从九头蛇或噩梦侵袭中，乃至从巴基自己手中保护他了。

他本该和巴基在一起直到时光尽头。

而史蒂夫又要食言了。

至少，他得确保巴基明白。史蒂夫知道他剩下的时间不多，短暂的一刻后他将不得不回应他所有的错与罪，而上天作证，他一定会好好利用它们。

“嘿，巴基。”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，引起一声湿咳。他用了全副精力控制呼吸和忍着疼痛说话。“你知道我爱你，对吗？”

巴基嗤笑。“对啊你个蠢蛋。你这回又弄坏什么啦？”

“你是，”史蒂夫用力吞咽了一下，泪水滑落，在他脸上的脏污和血迹中冲出两道清晰的痕迹，“你是我身上发生过最好的事。血清，虚名——没有你都，”他哼了声，闭上眼捱过另一波疼痛，“不值一提。”

“史蒂夫……”巴基的声音听起来又羞又恼，但一丝关心已经透过这些流露出来。

“我爱你是，”又一次呻吟，“从我们还是孩子起。没有任何事能改变这个。不管是今生还是来世。”

“宝贝，你吓到我了。出什么事了？”

“你是个很好的人，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。永远别——”

史蒂夫的视线开始模糊了而，不，去他的，他需要更多时间。他还没有告诉巴基所有的。他还不知道我多么爱他。他是我每天早晨醒来的唯一理由。我——

“史蒂夫。史蒂夫！”巴基慌乱的声音将他从思绪中扯出来，带他回到了生者的地界再停留一小会。“宝贝，你受伤了吗？告诉我你在哪。我会找到你的，好吗？就继续和我说话。”

“不——不。我只——只是……”史蒂夫爆发出一阵咳嗽。他身体抖动着和仍插在胸口的岩石摩擦，引发的灼痛是如此剧烈，若是还有力气他一定会尖叫出声。

“你找到他了吗？！快点！”史蒂夫听到电话那边巴基低声喊着。

“巴克？”史蒂夫的声音现在很微弱了，如同一声呜咽。但是感谢上帝巴基能听到他。

“对，宝贝。我在这儿。坚持住，好吗？继续说话。告诉我你在哪。”

“巴基，向我保证……”史蒂夫发出一阵呻吟，他的手滑进身下积聚起的血泊。“你——你会一直活着。如果我不在了。”

“你怎么敢放弃。你他妈怎么敢，你听到我了吗？我永远不会原谅你。”巴基的愤怒，混合着绝望与恐惧——神啊，他听起来那么害怕——打碎了史蒂夫的心。

“巴克——”

“别再‘巴克’我。”史蒂夫听到他那边的背景噪音减弱后又增加了。“你和我保证过‘直到时间尽头’的，罗杰斯。嗯，我们还没到那儿呢，所以你别以为你能离开我了。”

史蒂夫啜泣着，那些传至全身的抽动本该让他疼痛不堪，但他已经完全失去感觉了。而他知道，他知道他的时间快到了，但他不能——他不想在离开此生的时候让巴基恨他。

“巴——巴基。”即使在他自己的耳朵里，这声音都是如此破碎，如此轻细微弱好似一阵强风就能破坏它。

史蒂夫听到电话那端深深吸气，和一记像是抽噎的声音。“别这样，求你了，别——我爱你——”

史蒂夫笑了，满足而平静。因为那——那正是他想听到的最后一句。因为那是他所剩下唯一不变的东西，而如果就是这句话，如果这就是他携往来世或是天国之门或是随便什么地方的感情，那么……史蒂夫没有比这更想听到的。

他让眼睛慢慢合上，手机从指间滑落坠入他身下的血泊。

“史蒂薇？宝贝？”他没听到这些话或随后的惊慌或抽泣。“史蒂夫！”

-

嘀。嘀。嘀。嘀。

虽然在黑暗中，史蒂夫还是慢慢恢复了意识。他的脑袋轻飘飘的而四肢却沉重，而——操啊，为什么他的胸口感觉像着火了？

这不可能是天堂。史蒂夫想，他回想起那些街边童谣里的纯金与镶满珠宝的墙，没有痛苦和悲伤，天呢，史蒂夫疼死了。

嘀。嘀。嘀。嘀。

还有那个没完没了的的嘀嘀声简直他妈烦死了。天堂总不该烦死人吧。

史蒂夫感到一阵凉意冲刷全身，他意识到他不在天堂。因为这可完全不像修女们教过他和巴基的那样。

当然了，他会在地狱里。而且绝对不是为某些恶魔偏执狂想出的理由。

不，史蒂夫会在地狱里是因为他让巴基从那列天杀的火车上掉下去了。史蒂夫曾宣誓，甚至是在他邀请巴基加入咆哮突击队之前就宣誓，最重要的事是史蒂夫会保证巴基安然无恙地回家。而他失败了，现在是时候为此付出代价了。

但，真的有必要这么黑吗？那是他的——

哦，我的眼睛闭着呢。

他混乱的大脑用了太久来发出命令，好在终于，在几次失败的尝试后，他睁开眼看到了医院的房间，他病号服下露出的厚厚的纱布，和大量连在身上的监测仪与静脉滴注。

把头转向一侧——见鬼的什么时候连这都变得这么难了——他看到了巴基。这个年长点的男人正穿着一件史蒂夫过大的运动服，戴着兜帽。几天来的邋遢样子清晰可见。

史蒂夫的唇角勾起，不管它引起的疼痛。然而，当他模糊的视线聚焦让他能看清巴基时，这笑容飞快地逝去了。

他男朋友的背杆一样直，全神贯注地坐着。他不摆不扭，眼睛锁定在窗户上，呼吸克制无声。

史蒂夫吞咽了一下仿佛塞住的喉咙。“巴克？”

巴基没有动，甚至不像听到了史蒂夫的声音。

“巴基，嘿。过来。”

巴基缓缓转过头来。

史蒂夫深吸一口气，让他的胸口被一阵剧痛击中，但他缩都没缩一下，因为，这……这不可能发生了。

巴基用那对无机质的蓝眼睛盯着他——那是他曾在华盛顿街上和直升机上见过的一样无知无觉的凝视。即使曾无数次担忧，巴基也不曾在回到史蒂夫身边后变回冬日战士。是啊，有PTSD和噩梦，以及其他标志着他和九头蛇的时光的病态反应。

但是，他再也没有变回过这个样子。这个史蒂夫在懂得爱这个词之前就爱着的人的空壳。

而且神啊，几乎所有令史蒂夫备受煎熬的噩梦都是关于巴基再度变成冬兵的。

“巴基，嘿宝贝。没事了。我很好。”史蒂夫说，呻吟着试图坐起来。史蒂夫想他也许已经死在那片河岸上了，因为这——巴基失去自我变回冬日战士——毫无疑问就是史蒂夫的地狱。

巴基几乎没有眨眼，他那冰冷的毫无生气的眼睛茫然地盯着史蒂夫。

“巴基，求你。”史蒂夫在说出最后一个词时破音了，泪水积聚在眼睛里。

巴基开始快速地眨眼，肩膀垮下来，姿态不再那么僵硬了。

过了一会儿他摇摇头，目光终于聚焦在史蒂夫身上。

“史蒂夫。”他松了口气，这个单音节的词里的释然与爱如此明显。“你醒了。”

“是啊。”史蒂夫笑了，他把手伸向巴基的。

然而，就在他们皮肤碰触的那一刻，巴基猝然与他拉开了距离，站起来得太快差点弄翻椅子。

“不。”

“巴基——”

“不，你个愚蠢、自私的白痴！你他妈怎么想的？”

“我不知道九头蛇会——”

“我根本不他妈关心九头蛇。你见鬼的为什么不打给托尼或者皮特罗或者让X战警用他们他妈的黑鸟去接你。”他深吸一口气，脸上的愤怒与心碎平分秋色。“你就他妈放弃了。”

“巴克，我没有——”

“没有？这么说那不是个告别电话了？”这回他根本没给史蒂夫开口的机会。“时间尽头算怎么回事了，嗯？”

“巴克——”

“操你，罗杰斯。”他嘟哝着，走向门去。

“等等！巴基！”

这位前杀手已经走了出去，将身后的门摔上了。

史蒂夫立刻开始试着下床，拉扯着静脉滴注仪和管线。他太专注于离开了，没听到门再次开合的声音。

“哇哦！哇哦！嘿伙计。”

山姆·威尔逊的手握住史蒂夫的手腕，阻止了他的动作。

“巴基！得有人跟着他！”

“哥们，放松。”

“他不能走。我不能再失去他一次了！”

“克林特和娜塔莎已经跟着他了，好吗？而且要是他准备离开大楼贾维斯会告诉我们得。是吧伙计？”他冲着天花板问。

“巴恩斯中士现在正在他和罗杰斯队长的楼层。罗曼诺夫和巴顿特工正陪着他。”

“要是他离开大楼告诉我们好吗？”

“当然了，威尔森上士。”

山姆冲史蒂夫笑了笑。“欢迎回到活人的地盘。”

“我睡了多久？”

“五天。托尼带你飞到大楼，他叫来了最好的医生。”

“有多糟？”

“你心脏停跳了三次，史蒂夫。那可真是糟透了。”

史蒂夫猛地吞咽了一下。“巴基怎么样？”

山姆叹了口气，把巴基留下的空椅子放好坐下。“不怎么好。不吃。不睡。我们越是在这儿和你们待着，他好像就越焦躁，所以我们只让贾维斯看着点他。”

史蒂夫试图做起来。“我得——”

山姆的手按上他的肩，轻轻将他的背推回床上。“你需要休息。你的男孩会好的。”

“他又变回冬兵了。”

“什么？”

“我醒的时候，他的眼睛……我没法解释，但他……”史蒂夫的声音渐渐低下去。

“他伤着你了吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。“不，他很快就摆脱了。”

山姆嗯了声，若有所思。“你要知道，他做冬兵的时候可没情绪。”

史蒂夫点头。他当然知道。他读过的那些文件已经烙进记忆里，既是帮助巴基，也是作为他没能保护他从来唯一爱过的人的惩罚。

“你在手术室的时候他太累了——12小时啊伙计，你得别再这么折腾了——不过，他可能是引导自己这样的，因为他没法应对看着你受伤这事。”

又一阵愧疚与痛苦冲刷着史蒂夫，因为去他的，他已经受够了让巴基失望了。受够了食言于保护他，而他却总是，一如既往地拉着史蒂夫脱离火海。

“嘿，别这样。”山姆说，轻轻推了推史蒂夫的胳膊。“你的男孩会好起来的。他就是为你没打电话求救这事非常生气。”

“我就是——他得知道。”

山姆给史蒂夫递了个他能做出最不为所动的表情。“你见过你看着他的时候啥样吗？我见过。他肯定也见过。他知道你爱他，史蒂夫。天呢，我确信这整个见鬼的星球现在都知道了。而且就算他怀疑我们也都在这儿提醒他啊。”

山姆向前倾，把手搭在史蒂夫肩上，给了他个一反常态的严肃表情。“下次，先求救。我们没人准备好失去你了，好吗？”

终于有时间仔细看看山姆，史蒂夫能从细节里看到他的疲惫，又一轮愧疚爆发了。金发的男人点点头，伸出手搭上山姆的，山姆看起来因此放松了。

“休息一下。他就是需要点时间冷静下来。他很快就会回来的。”

史蒂夫点头，他的眼睛已经合上了，带他重回睡眠。

-

这次史蒂夫醒的更快了点，刺耳的关门声将他拉出睡梦。

他抬眼看到巴基站在门口，垂着肩，双手插在卫衣口袋里。之前那点邋遢已经消失了，头发还有点湿。他支撑的腿换到另一边。

他的目光粘在地上。

“嘿巴基。”史蒂夫轻声说。

巴基听了，看起来更缩起来了点。

史蒂夫坐起来，再次感谢血清能加速痊愈。“拜托，和我说话吧。”

“我很抱歉。”他嘟哝着，目光低垂。

“你没什么可抱歉的，伙计。”史蒂夫坚持。

“我吓到你了。我……”他踢了踢腿，巴基听起来那么没有安全感，史蒂夫的胃因此翻滚。

“巴基……”史蒂夫皱着眉开口。“来吧，傻瓜。看着我。”

巴基犹豫了一会儿才看向史蒂夫。

巴基脸上正滑落的泪水让他的心碎成了两半。

“啊，巴克。”他张开双臂，尽他所能挪过去。“来。”

巴基摇摇头，双手深深埋在卫衣口袋里。

“你不会伤到我的，混蛋。”史蒂夫坚持着，手臂仍伸着。巴基没有动，他就用了更轻柔的嗓音。“宝贝，求你了。”

前杀手点点头，快步走上前。他爬上史蒂夫的床，蜷在他身边，双手低低环在史蒂夫的腹部，错开他的伤口。

巴基在他身边发抖，手抓着史蒂夫的病号服，脸埋进史蒂夫的肩窝。

金发男人抬起手，感谢静脉注射在另一侧，他安慰地梳理巴基的头发。

“我以为我失去你了，”巴基嘟哝着。“托尼找到你的时候我只能通话听着。你没有心跳了他不得不给你电击——”

史蒂夫吻在巴基头顶。“对不起。”

“那些医生不让我见你。十四个小时。我以为……”

他的声音低下去。他们俩就这样待了几分钟，史蒂夫切实的存在似乎让巴基冷静了下来。

这位前杀手终于，勉强地把头从史蒂夫肩上抬起来，对上他的目光。“下次，先叫救援。”他抬起手捧着史蒂夫的脸颊。“我都明白，傻瓜。一直都是。我不要你为了告诉我什么常识而死了。”

史蒂夫点头。“对不起我吓到你了。”

巴基倾向前吻上史蒂夫的额头。“我知道。不过不会再发生了。我让托尼设计了个表——你得戴着——会监测你的心率、血压、脑功能，还有别的一吨我忘了的玩意，有问题会警告贾维斯的。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫点头，知道这时候就别争了。“你知道嘛，你之前吓着我啦。”

巴基叹气，把脑袋重新埋进史蒂夫的肩膀。“冬兵那档子事嘛？是啊，我知道，我就是……用它面对一切更容易点。只是——我现在很好。”

史蒂夫紧了紧环着巴基的怀抱，亲吻他的头顶，尽全力向他传达着歉意。

“我很抱歉。我也不该离开。你受伤了需要我可我……”巴基含糊地打着手势。“但我不为之前冲你喊道歉，”他肯定道，没刚才那么忧郁了。“你这蠢驴把我吓死了你他妈活该。”

“我知道。可能我也这么干过。见鬼了，你为救我打架的时候我也天天冲你喊。”

巴基点头，亲吻史蒂夫的下颌然后依偎得更紧了些。

史蒂夫的手穿过巴基的头发，安慰地提醒着他的存在。“你看起来累坏了。”

巴基点头。“睡不着。”

“山姆说你一直没吃东西。”

“我回来之前娜特让我吃了还洗了澡，”他嘟哝着。“抱歉用了那么久。”

“我很高兴你在照顾自己。”史蒂夫说，漏出一个呵欠。

巴基坐起来。“我该让你睡觉了。”

“留下？”史蒂夫满怀希望地问。

巴基摇摇头。“我可能会碰伤你。”

“我没事的，巴基。你在能帮我入睡。”

巴基沉思了一会儿，然后终于点头，躺下再次蜷在史蒂夫身旁靠得那么近。

史蒂夫迅速吻了巴基一下，他的臂膀紧紧圈着巴基，让他的男朋友轻呼。“我很好，巴克。”

“求你别再离开我。”巴基的轻语里满是泪意。

“我保证。‘直到时间尽头’，记得嘛。”史蒂夫的手抚上巴基的脸颊。

巴基满足地点点头。他血肉的那只手伸向史蒂夫腰间，用手感觉他的脉动。

“爱你，史蒂薇。”

“我也爱你，巴克。”他在他额头上迅捷地吻了一下。“睡吧。”


End file.
